clashofclansfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Archer Tower
"Az íjász toronynak nagyobb hatótávolsága van mint a Ágyúnak, és az ágyúval ellentétben repülő egységet is tud támadni.'' ---- center ---- *'Összefoglaló' **Az Íjásztorony rendkívül sokoldalú eszköz. Képes földi és repülő egységeket is támadni, és kiváló lőtávolsággal rendelkezik. Ez a sokoldalúság miatt minden játékosnak a védelem sarokövét adják a tornyok. *'Védelem' **Az Íjásztornyok földi és repülő egységeket lenyűgöző nagy távolságból támadnak, ezért jó ötlet a falu külső peremén elhelyezni őket, így kihasználva a nagy hatótávolságot kiváló fedezést biztosít a többi védelmi eszköznek. **Mivel az Íjásztorony képes földi és légi egységeket is támadni, jó stratéga az összes többi védelmi legalább egy Íjásztorony hatósugarában elhelyezni. **Tipikusan jó ötlet az Íjásztornyokat a Ágyúk előtt fejleszteni. Bár drágábbak és többe is kerülnek, mint az azonos szintű Ágyúk, az Íjásztorony nagyobb lőtávolsággal rendelkezik, és képes légi egységeket is támadni a földi egységek mellett. **Bölcs dolog az Íjásztornyot egy Ágyú vagy egy Mozsárágyú mellé helyezni, mivel ez utóbbiak egyike sem tud légi egységeket támadni. *'Támadás' **Az teszi őket félelmetes ellenséggé, hogy tudnak támadni földi és légi egységeket egyaránt. Azonban egyszerre csak egy egységet tud támadni. Tehát így el lehet árasztani egy nagy csapat barbárral és/vagy íjásszal. **A ballonokat célszerű távoltartani az Archer Tower-ektől, mert a lassú mozgásuk sebezhetővé teszi őket. Azonban egy jó pár ballon, már könnyen elpusztíthatja az Archer Tower-t, miközben csak egy-két ballon zuhan le. Ha az Archer Tower, az Air Defense és a Wizard Tower már el van pusztítva, akkor a ballonok -és egyéb légi egységek- könnyen elpusztíthatják a falut. Persze ebben a munkában jól jön egy kis segítség, például egy csoport íjász. ---- *'Változás a fejlesztések során' **Az Archer Tower jelentős változásokon megy kereszül a 6., 11., és 12. szint során. ***When initially constructed, the Archer Tower has an open wooden lattice supporting a flat wooden platform; an exterior wooden ladder leads from the ground to the platform level. From levels 2 through 5, the lattice structure and wooden platform both receive additional reinforcement. ***At level 2, the Archer Tower gets 4 short posts on the top and the wood gets thicker. ***At level 3, the Archer Tower gets gray stone paddings on the legs and the short posts connect each other. ***At level 4, the Archer Tower has the paddings turn into supports and a small green flag is added under the platform. ***At level 5, the Archer Tower gets stone walls connecting between each support. ***At level 6, the lattice supports and exterior ladder is replaced with an interior staircase and solid vertical supports. The wooden platform receives stone battlements. ***At level 7, the interior staircase is blocked off by a stone wall. ***At level 8, the Archer Tower receives a green flag on each side and metal at the bottom of each leg. ***At level 9, the Archer Tower's flags get longer and the metal on each leg turns into spikes. ***At level 10, the flags get larger and golden plates get placed around the whole tower. ***At level 11, the color scheme completely changes, and the battlements receive dark iron shields on each corner with stone skulls in between them. ***At level 12, the tower gains golden guard shields on its bottom and golden spikes all over it with silver corners at the top, and shoots fire arrows. **The number of and apparent level of the Archers atop the tower also change with level. ***When first constructed, the Archer Tower has a single Archer on its platform, with the appearance of a level 1 (or 2) Archer, and shoots normal arrows. ***At level 4, a second Archer appears, however they shot flaming arrows. ***At level 5, the Archers' appearance is that of a level 3 (or 4) Archer and shoots flaming arrows. ***At level 7, a third Archer appears, and shoots purple arrows. ***At level 8, the Archers' appearance changes to that of a level 5 Archer. ***At level 11 and 12, the Archer's appearance changes to that of a level 6 Archer and they shoot fire arrows. ---- *'Egyéb' **Ahhoz, hogy legyen Archer Tower-ed, nem kell 'feloldva legyen az íjász a Barracks-ban. Ha az íjászt a laborban fejleszted, akkor annak nem lesz hatása az Archer Tower-re. **Az Archer Tower az első védelem, ami légi egységeket (is) tud támadni. **Az íjászok száma az Archer Tower-en csupán esztétika. Maximum három íjász lehet a tetején, de egyszerre mindig csak egy lő. **Az Archer Tower az egyik olyan védelem, aminek tetején katona áll (a másik a Wizard Tower) **Amikor fejleszted az Archer Tower-t, akkor az íjászok eltűnnek. Úgyanígy van elmozdításkor is. ---- *'Ikonok leírása ** - Az ikont lenyomva információkat mutat meg a toronyról, mint: Szint, Másodpercenkénti sebzés, Lövésenkénti sebzés, Életerő, Hatósugár, Sebzéstípus, és Kedvenc célpont. ** - Az ikont lenyomva a következő szinte fejleszti a tornyot, ha van elég nyersanyagod és egy szabad Építőd. Ha a torony elérte lehető legnagyobb szintjét, az ikon nem látszódik. ** - Az ikont lenyomva azonnal befejezi a fejlesztést, a látható számú Gemért cserébe. Az ikon csak akkor látszódik, ha egy fejlesztés van folyamatban. ** - Az ikont lenyomva megszakítja a folyamatban lévő fejlesztést. Az ikon csak akkor látszódik, ha egy fejlesztés van folyamatban.